Tenshi's in the dark
by Faifu
Summary: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Tenshi's in the Dark

Tenshi's in the Dark

The light in the dark,

The sweet sorrow of love,

The shadows of pain,

Standing in the shadows,

Marching in the rain,

Whispering tales of love,

And what they experienced,

On their journeys to Earth,

They stay in the heavens,

Unable to fall in love,

With who they protect,

Love…

Why does it hurt?

The pain,

Never ends…

But the shadows of love,

Can be remembered…

Hikaru: What's going on?

Izumi: I have no idea.

Golden Goddess: I think CJ's gone crazy

Princess Venus: O.o

Crystal Joy laughing maniacally: This will be the best story ever!

Hikaru, Izumi, GG, PV: …

Princess Venus: Should we be scared?

Hikaru: This better not be about me.

Dreams of love…

Wake upon to me…

Stars that shine…

That burns bright in the evening sky…

Couples: Golden Goddess: Wufei 

( **sweatdrops** Gomen GG, I haven't exactly figured out Chichiri's character completely )

Hikaru: Inu-Yasha

Princess Venus: Quatre

Izumi: Kouji


	2. Ch.2

Tenshi's in the Dark ch.1  
  
Written by: Faifu  
  
http://www.faifu.com/kirei  
  
Golden Goddess (Musha)  
  
Someone told me that I'd be lonely…but I didn't know how true that would be. I would never know how to love someone truly…until I met someone destined for me. The stars had written that I'd be hurt and never love anyone else again. But they also wrote that a greater destiny lies before me. I am the Angel of Stars.  
  
Hikaru (Haruka)  
  
I'll never love and in my mind I say I'll never get a boyfriend let alone get married. My will is strong on this one and I will follow my path with my friends. Never will I, the Angel of War get married. A destiny lies before me and I will follow it whether it leads me to greatness or not. I am with my friends.  
  
Tensei  
  
Out of everything. How could I, the Angel of Love not even be able to sense my own love! Me left wondering if I would just pass the person in a daze and never realize that he is my true love. For now, I will protect my friends and follow them place to place helping them with their destiny and wonder…everyday. But my destiny now lies with them and if him and me are meant to be. Then it will happen…hopefully.  
  
Izumi  
  
I am the Angel of Sorcery with powers untold to the world. My duty entwines with my life. I scoff at love but deep inside I don't want to get hurt. Anyone who harms my friends shall feel my wrath storming upon them. What is my destiny? Others don't know for sure. We are being called soon. I can't wait.  
  
Faifu (Crystal Joy)  
  
Leave me alone for I am the Angel of Destruction. Appearances may be deceiving but my close friends know the real me. The Angel of Stars had read them and still hasn't gotten the meaning, the Angel of War cannot foretell the war coming even though she knows it will happen, the Angel of Love is uncomprehending the tales of events, and the Angel of Sorcery is waiting for the time to come. Some patient and some not.  
  
  
  
A sound blared throughout the castle where they lay summoning them to the great almighty king of lightening. We appear in our armor bowing to him.  
  
Musha in her gown made of the brightest stars and the darkest night. A blue- silvery armor lay on top of her dress showing her nobility and strength. In her right hand a golden trident sparkled, it's brightness shying any evil away. On her head a silver crown rested on her golden locks of hair representing the moon in her wake.  
  
Haruka appeared in her armor of war. Her fierce aura surrounding her showed her determination and readiness. A weapon is not needed for her for she could kill twenty million men with one glance. Forty million more if they stared at her.  
  
Tensei appeared in her glory of love with a shining gold dress fluttering down to her feet. A strap slung down across her shoulder and tied around her waist with her sword at her hilt. Her feet gently padded the marble floor as she walked upon it. She is truly the Angel of Love.  
  
Izumi appeared in a swirl of cloudy mist her robe twisted about her gracefully. Her eyes carefully glanced at everyone knowing that their duty was about to begin. Faifu knew what was going on so she glanced at her but she had an expression on her face that was so strange it was impossible to know what she was thinking.  
  
(AN: I did not write the bottom paragraph. Tensei did because I can't do myself very well. -_-; Thanks Tensei-chan! ^^ )  
  
Faifu, with her incredible midnight hair and her eyes that held so much, yet betrayed nothing. She clutched a glaive in her hand and held it close to her body. The smooth, black silk of her dress told of the power that she represented - the power of darkness. She was darkness, and darkness was she. They were one in the same, one essence, and one flesh.  
  
Now our story begins…  
  
In the land of pain…  
  
Some things are left unsaid…  
  
But we'll get through this…  
  
Together.  
  
We are the five angels protecting the heaven. Now our duty has changed.  
  
Zeus:  
  
Is this the only way?  
  
Unknown:  
  
Yes. They must find them. 


End file.
